I Love You, Goodbye.......
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: KENSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ken calls on Davis to be his shoulder to lean on during a rough time... and they find out how deep their friendship really goes... R&R Pleeeaaaassseeee!!!!! Teri says it is actually ok! And she's okay with it now!^_~ So I hope u do 2


A/N and Discliamer: Okay, people I was reading some Kensuke novels and got   
this idea in my head which almost got me killed by Teresa. Teresa comes   
running up really pissed.  
Teresa: How could you do that to my little love muffin?!?!?!?!?  
Lia: Easily. It's just another fic. Your guy is still in love with you don't  
worry!  
Teresa: Make one more and Matt'll do Tai!  
Lia: Scout's Honor! Just don't touch my love Gabumon!!!!!!!!  
  
*Davis's P.O.V.*  
'Why? Why can't I get him out of my head? He's my best friend... But when he   
was Kaizer.. And I tackled him down that hill... We were *SO* Close...' My   
mind started to wander. Why was I thinking about him? He's a GUY! Not to   
mention my best friend... I was supposed to be in love with Kari, not anybody  
else, especially Ken. I glanced over at my bed where DemiVeemon was sleeping. He   
was fast asleep so I wrote him a note saying I was going for a walk and would  
be back later. I found myself in a park near his house. I sat down on a   
bench wondering what to do, when my D-Terminal went off. Mail. From Ken...  
  
Davis-  
Come to the DigiWorld! I need to talk to you, alone. This is very   
important! Come quick!  
Ken  
  
I ran to my house as fast as I could and woke up DemiVeemon. "DemiVeemon,   
come on wake up! We gotta go!"  
"What's wrong, Davish?" asked a very sleepy DemiVeemon.  
"Ken wants us in the DigiWorld right away! Now come on! DigiPort OPEN!" With   
that DemiVeemon and I were on our way to the DigiWorld.  
  
*Ken's P.O.V.*  
"Ken, what's wrong? Why are you only asking Davis to come? Why here? Ken   
please tell me what's going on." Wormmon was really worried about me, but I   
could only tell Davis. Davis is my best friend, my confidant. I would *die*   
for him. I know it sounds really weird, but I would. He's the first friend I   
ever had and I *won't* let anything happen to him. I can tell Davis things I   
can't tell Wormmon. They both know my parents don't have the happy   
relationship it always seemed they did. I was the only one that knew about   
the divorce... It was going to happen, and I knew the likely hood of me moving   
wasn't slim- none. Unfortunately. That meant that I wouldn't be able to see   
Dav- I mean the DigiDestined Like I was used to. Why was I going to single   
him out? I know he's my best friend, but... I will miss him the most. Why   
didn't I tell Wormmon? Why don't I tell Wormmon? He and Veemon are so close..   
It will be hard for him too...   
  
*Davis's P.O.V.*  
"Ken! Ken, where are you?!?!?"  
"Wormmon! Hey, Wormmon!" Veemon and I just arrived in the DigiWorld. I   
immediately started to look for Ken. We were walking around for a bout five   
minutes when I saw him. He was sitting by a small lagoon; the mist that   
surrounded the small waterfall made him look as if he came from a dream... He   
was the one I loved. I realized it just then, that I loved him and he would   
probably never return my love... Just like Kari.   
  
*Ken's P.O.V.*  
"Ken! There you are. Hey Ken, what's wrong?" I looked up and saw him standing  
there. I knew I loved him right then and there, but I knew it would never be.  
I had been crying so my face was tear-stained, my eyes were red and puffy,   
and I couldn't speak.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
Davis saw him and sat down next to him. "Tell me what's wrong Ken."  
"It's... It's..." Ken started to cry fresh tears. Davis pulled him into a   
strong embrace."Sshhhh. It's gonna be alright, Ken. We'll face it together. I  
told you I would always be there for you and here I am. Please tell me what's   
wrong? Ken... Let me help..." Davis felt as though he'd burst. Sitting in the   
mist with his love in his arms, it was like a dream. He was in love and was   
being torn apart by Ken's present state. 'Why won't he tell me?' Davis saw   
the Digimon sitting under a tree looking very worried, and having their own   
conversation.  
"Davis..."  
"Yeah, Ken..."  
"My parents... they're gonna... gonna get a divorce... and I might be...   
might be... moving away... for a very long time..." Ken burst and buried his   
face in Davis's chest. Davis was in shock. He knew what Ken said and didn't   
want to believe it any more than Ken did.   
"No, Ken. You can't move away, we need you! Ken... I need you..."  
"You do?" Ken looked up into Davis's eyes that were filling with tears.  
  
*Ken's P.O.V.*  
As I looked up at him I saw his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes fill with   
tears. "You need me?..." I said as I looked at him. He nodded and the tears   
streamed down his cheeks.  
"Yes, I do... Ken... You are the best thing that ever happened to me...   
You're the only true friend I ever had... I can't lose you..." I took his   
hand and held it... I couldn't do anything else just then. I was so upset   
about leaving him and the fact that he needed me made it a million times   
more painful. It was like someone ripped out my heart and tore it to bits   
and then put it in a blender. I couldn't take it. I just sat there and leaned  
against his chest.  
  
*Davis's P.O.V.*  
I couldn't believe my ears. Ken might be leaving, it wasn't might and he knew  
it, but he wanted to try and keep some shred of hope for both of us. It   
wasn't really as affective as he had hoped. I was now crying as I told him   
that I needed him here with me... I felt so selfish, but he was the one I   
loved and my one true friend. I needed him and that was that. "I can't lose   
you..." I murmured this for the second time as he took my hand and held it.   
"Ken... Please don't leave me alone..." My one true fear... Being alone, with  
no one there. If any one wanted to really get to me all they would have to do  
was convince me I had no friends and I would be miserable forever. I was torn  
into a million pieces.   
"Davis... Please don't cry I'm still here right now..." Ken's voice was   
threatening tears. He was really upset over this... I felt terrible. He   
needed some one to lean on and I was holding him, but I was as weak and as   
vulnerable as he was... He couldn't depend on me the way I wanted him to...   
I wanted to be his shoulder to cry on, lean on, to protect him from harm...   
to love and be loved by him... He looked up at me again and I looked straight  
down into those deep pools of indigo.   
"Ken.. I... Ken... Just stay here with me... Please... Don't go, I need you,   
Ken... I need you so much..." I broke into tears that wouldn't stop. I was   
sobbing and felt terrible... Ken got out of my embrace; I thought he was   
going to leave me and sobbed harder. Then, I felt myself being lifted onto   
his lap where he held me close and rocked me gently.   
"I *won't* leave you like this Davis and I'll do my best not to leave at   
all... Davis... I need you, too. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll   
always be right here with you. Forever..." His words were so kind, so gentle  
like they always were. I was crying in his chest the same way he had been in  
mine only I was calming down a little quicker and I was relaxing to the sound  
of his breathing. It was soothing... I just sat and synchronized mine to   
his...  
  
*Ken's P.O.V.*  
I held Davis protectively close. I didn't know how long it had been since   
either of us had spoken, but I broke the silence when I said out loud, "How   
could I ever live without you? I don't know if I could." I heard his breath   
catch in his throat.  
"What did you say Ken?" he asked. Davis turned in my arms and looked up at   
me, his red hair was tangled and stuck out oddly while his chocolate eyes   
looked up at me confused and worried beyond any other gaze he had ever given  
me. It would have killed me, if I hadn't turned away. "Ken... Are you ok?   
Please tell me what you meant? Ken please tell don't leave me out... I want   
to help you... Let me help you..." This time he took one of my hands and held  
it close to his chest. I couldn't keep from saying it anymore I'd have to   
tell him at some point in time and I might as well do it now sense I could   
leave at any point in time when I get back. "Ken... I. You. I mean... I..."   
His voice trailed off.  
"Sshhhh." I tried to sooth him. "Please Davis just relax. I wanna stay here   
as long as I can with you." He leaned his head against my chest, still   
clutching my hand. I sat and looked off into the mist, as Davis rested   
against my chest.  
  
*Davis's P.O.V.*  
I just sat there with him like he told me to. I felt myself drifting off in   
his arms. It felt so right, and I knew it wouldn't last long, if it lasted at  
all. Slowly, but surely I was falling asleep... Ken was holding me so close;   
I could almost feel his breath on my head. We were as close as we had been   
when I tackled him down the hill... I knew I wouldn't be awake much longer so  
snuggled deeper and closer to his chest. He seemed to be thinking about some  
thing... I thought maybe I shouldn't interrupt him I knew I should, but then   
this moment would be over. The last thing I did before I was completely   
asleep was say, " Ken..."  
  
*Ken's P.O.V.*  
Davis said my name and I responded, "Yeah, Davis..." I waited for his reply   
and when it didn't come I looked down and saw him fast asleep in my arms. I   
smiled at the sight... He was so angelic, so beautiful... I wanted to kiss   
him, *bad*, but I knew that would wake him up and then he'd hate me and let   
me go... I didn't want that to happen, but before I knew what I was doing, I   
was kissing Davis... He stirred in my arms, I knew he was waking up, but I   
wouldn't, *couldn't*, stop.  
  
*Davis's P.O.V.*  
I was having a wonderful dream... I was kissing Ken... and it was wonderful,   
then I moved slightly and realized it wasn't a dream... I *was* kissing Ken.   
I slowly opened my eyes to see his closed eyes inches from my own. Slowly, I   
opened my lips and ran my tongue across his lips, which he opened as well as   
his eyes. I knew there was shock in those deep pools of indigo. He pulled   
back, "Davis... I-You're-I mean... I'm sorry." He started to lift me up and   
placed me back on the grass.  
"Ken... Please..." I couldn't say much else as he got up and started to run.   
I was quick on my feet. "Ken! Don't go! You said you wouldn't leave me   
alone... You said you'd never leave me!" I screamed after him, I couldn't see  
him stop, because my eyes were filled with tears as I turned and ran in the   
other direction...  
  
*Ken's P.O.V.*  
I stopped and turned to where Davis had yelled for me to stop. He was running  
in the opposite direction. "Davis..." I whispered his name as I ran after   
him. I could tell he was running blind, then I realized where he was   
heading... a very high cliff... that if he ran over it would kill him   
instantly... I would lose him forever... "Davis! Stop!" I started to run   
faster since he had a good lead on me. I saw him run into the trees and I   
pushed through the vines and branches to see him picking himself up from a   
fall. He was almost on his feet. "Davis, please stop running. Davis, come   
back to me..." I knew he wanted to but he was too upset so he started to take  
off again. If he kept going he would run over the cliff a few yards ahead.   
"Davis! Stop! Please... Davis, I love you! Don't leave me!" I sank to my   
knees thinking I was going to lose my love because I was shocked and couldn't  
say those words, and because of my actions. I was going to lose Davis and   
then my life would have no meaning. My life lost all other meaning while I   
was the Digimon Kaizer... The only thing that kept me going was my curiosity   
over Davis. How he was always trying, but the other DigiDestined didn't look   
at him with any appreciation. It was then I had really started to love him,   
but would never admit it to myself. Now when I told him it might be too late   
and if it was, I might as well jump after him.  
  
*Davis's P.O.V.*  
I just kept running. I didn't really hear anything that Ken had said to me if  
he said anything at all. I just kept running. I ran into the trees and to try  
to lose the feeling that he was following me. I ran through and then as I was  
just at the end of the forestline I tripped and landed, *hard*. Then I heard  
him, "Davis, please stop running. Please come back to me..." I began to slow  
down. "Davis! Stop! Please... Davis I love you! Don't leave me!" I looked   
over my shoulder at Ken and saw him on his knees doubled over in pain...   
a hand covering his heart. He was in pain... And it was all because of me...   
I stopped but looked in front of me. There just a few feet ahead, well maybe   
a couple of yards, was a cliff. I would have run right over it... To my   
death... And Ken realized it and came after me to... That means he listened   
to me when I yelled at him while he was running away from me... I was killing  
him by running. *I* was the one that wasn't listening to *him*. I was the one  
that was hurting the only one I ever really loved... and that person is Ken.   
I walked over to him as quietly as I could and kneeled before him. I raised   
his face to look at mine and before he could say anything, I kissed him.  
  
*Ken's P.O.V.*  
He raised my face and kissed me. I thought I was kissing an angel, and if you  
want my honest opinion I was. He traced my lips with his tongue and parted   
them. He caressed the inside of my mouth with his tongue while I did the same  
to his. After a few minutes he deepened the kiss as he started to suck on my   
tongue. A soft moan escaped my throat. I was in heaven, with my Davis, the   
love of my life. I had to pull away, there was something I wanted to hear him  
say to me, and if he couldn't I'd have to jump over the cliff right there in   
front of us. I *needed* him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me, but I needed  
to know. After a few seconds of telling my brain to, I pulled away. Davis's   
face was puzzled. "Davis... I need to know how you feel. I can't lose you.   
Ever! I almost did just now. If you had run over that cliff, Davis, you would  
have seen me anyway. I'd have jumped off after you. Davis, I love you with   
all my heart, body, and soul. I need to know what you feel." My eyes were   
filling with tears. He looked away from me, eyes closed. I started to get up,  
not wanting to know he didn't return my love.  
  
*Davis's P.O.V.*  
I looked away... trying to find a way to say it... Then Ken started to get   
up, he thought I didn't love him. "Ken, sit down." He looked at me with   
watery eyes that seemed to ask why. "Ken... I love you. Have loved, do love,   
and will always and forever love you. I could never stop loving, and I won't   
ever stop loving you. You are my light. You always have been, and you always   
will be." I saw Ken's eyes water even more as smiled and hugged me. "Ken...   
Will you be my boyfriend, my lover?"  
  
*Ken's P.O.V.*  
My eyes got bigger as Davis told me what I wanted to hear, right from his   
heart. I hugged him as my watery eyes let a couple tears fall. "Ken... Will   
you be my boyfriend, my lover?" I looked at Davis as he asked me the   
question.  
"Yes, Davis. Forever and a day." I said as my lips closed in on his.  
"Hopefully much longer than that, Love," he said as our lips touched and we   
kissed deeply.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
Unknown to the two lovers, their Digimon sat watching them with smiles on   
their faces. "So Wormmon, what do think Ken originally wanted to tell   
Davish?" asked Veemon of his companion.  
"I don't know, but they're happy now. That's all that really matters, isn't   
it?"  
"Yeah. Let's go back to the lagoon and leave them alone." The two digimon   
left their partners alone. The two lovers soon rose and headed back to where   
they first kissed, where they lay down together and went to sleep wrapped in   
each other's arms, forgetting that tomorrow they'd have to part, when they'd   
have to say... Goodbye...  
  



End file.
